Question: Acme T-Shirt Company charges a $\$50$ set-up fee plus $\$9$ for  each shirt printed. Beta T-shirt Company has no set up fee, but charges $\$14$ per shirt. What is the minimum number of shirts for which a customer saves money by using Acme?
Explanation: We want to find the lowest integer $x$ such that: \begin{align*}
50+9x&<14x \quad \Rightarrow \\
50&<5x \quad \Rightarrow \\
10&<x.
\end{align*}The least integer greater than 10 is $\boxed{11}$.